


The Fight or Fuck Response

by frostbitten_written



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angry Tom Hiddleston, Assassination, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Captain James Conrad - Freeform, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, F/M, Fight or Flight, Fights, Fist Fights, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Gym Sex, Gyms, James Conrad - Freeform, Military Ranks, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Post-Kong: Skull Island (2017), Praise Kink, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self Defence, Self-Defense, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tension, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Training, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, self defense training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: After nearly being assassinated by rioting zealots, Dahlia, the daughter of a political incumbent, is forced to receive special self-defence training with former SAS officer, Captain James Conrad. How will she respond to the austere weapons specialist in private?
Relationships: James Conrad & Original Female Character(s), James Conrad/Original Female Character(s), James Conrad/Reader, James Conrad/You, Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	The Fight or Fuck Response

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetic_Fiasco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/gifts).



> Inspiration: I've got a choking kink, I'll admit it. I couldn't stop imagining Conrad choking the character during self-defence training and, well, this fic was born! Enjoy!
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

Dahlia grumbled as she laced her shoelaces. She was less than enthusiastic about the course her life had taken as of late. You would think the most drastic change in her life came the day she got shot, but no. It was not that; it was the day she met her new bodyguard and personal trainer in one, Captain James Conrad, emphasis on the 'Captain'.

He _hates it_ when she calls him that.

She was stuck training every day for the past four weeks; training for what, however, she did not know. It wasn’t very likely for someone to make another attempt on her life and even if someone did, what was she supposed to do, punch the bullet?

The reason behind her new self-defence class made no sense to her. If he was her bodyguard, _why did she have to train in the first place?_ Some bodyguard he was if she had to defend herself from danger. If she was in danger of any kind, it would most likely be attempting to survive training with the biggest asshole in existence. 

All of her worries began only a few months ago.

“But father, I’ll be fine! This is completely unnecessary!” Dahlia had tried and tried, fruitlessly, to persuade her father.

“It is most certainly not fine, Dahlia! You almost got killed!” She quirked an eyebrow, unamused, “and whose fault is that?”

For just a moment, she regretted what she said, seeing the guilty pained expression of her father’s face, but that moment left as quickly as it came.

“This is not up for discussion Dahlia. You will receive a bodyguard and self-defence training! That is final!” 

She was not pleased, to say the least. Yes, she was almost assassinated the other day, but she was still up and kicking, right? She knew the risks involved in being the daughter of a political incumbent in her country. They even had meetings, which for the record, were _very boring_.

What she never understood was how such a pointless display of protest could put her life at an inconvenience. She was no longer allowed out of the family estate until further notice, meaning her assassin captured and arrested, and she was now stuck in “self-defence” training as if that would help if someone were to try and shoot her… _again…_

Dahlia knew this all came from a panicked place of love on her father’s part, but she couldn’t help but feel as though her word meant nothing in the matter. She wasn’t planning on hosting a world tour, per se, but rather a stroll around the neighbourhood or maybe dropping in on one of the local shops, but nothing more or less. 

Dahlia could absolutely never forget her first time meeting Captain James Conrad.

When it came time for her first lesson, she had been metaphorically dragged in, kicking and screaming. Although she spent her own sweet time in the shower, getting dressed and eating breakfast, she was quickly whisked away the second her plate was clean.

Dahlia’s father had the best man in the field flown straight down to their estate. He had paid him 5x what the average trainer was worth.

Apparently, he was good.

He was a British ex-soldier named ‘Captain James Conrad,’ although, she had been informed he neglected the title for unknown reasons. 

Dahlia was ushered into the private gym they would now be training in, and introductions were made. Mr Wilson quickly left them to their devices, specifically leaving his daughter in the capable hands of Captain Conrad.

The moment she saw him, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t shocked. She was expecting some big, broody bodyguard with no taste but, what she saw before her was different.

He was definitely a large man, given he was as tall as a tree, but he was lithe. His muscles bulged beneath his shirt, yet fit snuggly enough to display his physique. His jawline, now that was another story.

"Starting today, I will be your bodyguard and instructor for the foreseeable future. I am Mr James Conrad, and you will address me as such, Ms Wilson.”

Dahlia’s cheeks turned red at his brazen attitude as she retorted.

“Dahlia, and you will address me as such.”

Conrad raised an eyebrow incredulously.

“So, you have got quite a mouth on you, Ms Wilson?”

He towered over her figure and leered, “Give me 20 push-ups for your insolence.”

As Dahlia began to sink to her knees, she looked up to be met with her instructor’s disapproval.

“First, complete 20 jumping jacks to warm up. Stretch your muscles, then the push-ups.” 

Apparently, he wasn’t the type to waste any time.

There were no first time pleasantries, hellos or how-do-you-do’s, just unfiltered training.

“This is going to be such fun,” she mumbled under her breath. Mr Conrad raised an eyebrow, eyeing her up as if she was beneath him.

“What did you just say, Ms Wilson?” He emphasised her named with a hiss.

She didn’t expect that or any of what was to follow, and she certainly didn't like it.

She hated how he treated her as if she was a child, one without control or free will. She hated his attitude, his glare and especially his face. He had a clean-cut look. Although he looked a bit aged, given a few small scars here and there, he had a youthful appearance. His jawline was sharper than a machete’s edge, and his cheekbones could put a marble statue to shame.

_She hated him._

“Nothing, Captain,” she spat back at him.

“Do not call me, Captain. I specifically said Mr Conrad, and that is final.”

There was nothing human about the tone of his voice. His already stone-like face hardened, as his jaw clenched.

“I do not tolerate disobedience.”

And so, his ruthlessness continued. 

He was hard on her, and she despised his every move. So, it was no surprise to anyone at the estate that she was complaining, again. Although it had been a week into their training, her distaste for both the Captain and her forced training hadn’t quite settled as yet.

“I really don’t see the point! I’m not weak or defenceless! If you are supposed to be my bodyguard, why the hell do I need to train in the first place?”

Her tirade was cut off by the large palm that clamped over her mouth. She screamed, the shrill sound forced its way back into her throat. Another arm was completely wrapped around her abdomen. She began to panic, her heart hammering erratically within her chest.

“This is why you need my help.”

Conrad sneered into her ear. His voice was deep and registered as a harsh whisper. She began to calm down. She was held tightly against his chest, his hot breath raising goosebumps down her neck.

“If I can easily overpower you, then you are not ready as yet. You need to put up a fight, even when I’m around, but especially when I’m not around.”

He eased his tight grip from her body, his arm slithering away from her. Although it was less than ideal, he proved his point. He, along with everyone else behind this ridiculous plan, was only looking out for her safety.

“Now, let’s get back to work.”

\---

Although she and the Captain had their fair share of petty spats, her favourite lesson was the day he levelled with her. He gave her a reason to fight and a goal to focus on.

“I know you don’t want to be here, probably just as much as I do at this point,” he chuckled, “but remember your goal. _Focus._ When you are in danger, as been demonstrated multiple times before, you need to make a split-second decision, and it is one of two which your body naturally provides. It’s called the _fight or flight response_. Depending on your circumstances you must choose and quickly.”

Dahlia vaguely remembered learning about this in elementary school, but never really thought much of it. Back then, it was just another science lesson to memorise for an exam, but now, it was a crucial life lesson.

 _Oh, woe is the simpler days… Hasn’t this aged nicely…_ She nearly scoffed at the irony. 

“Now, for a little scientific rundown: In a situation like this, you would be drawing from your peripheral nervous system, specifically the autonomic nervous system, a.k.a. ANS. Its response happens automatically and completely out of your control, hence the name.”

He paused and watched her expression, making sure she was still following along.

“Your ANS prepares you for action; This would be to either fight, so self-defence, or flight, your escape. Its main purpose is survival. It increases your heart rate, therefore pulse rate, breathing and pumps blood to your muscles for you to take action, like run. Do you understand?”

Dahlia nodded silently, although slightly distracted by his beauty, she listened nonetheless.

“This is what you’ll need to focus on. Your desire to survive. Now if you choose to fight, darling, this is where our sessions come in handy.”

That session was the least hands-on, but it was still important. That was one of the few informational sessions the two shared.

On a usual day, their sessions would be more physical, strenuous and overall exhausting. Thankfully Dahlia was allowed the weekend off, but it always went by way too quickly for her liking. Monday always came too fast, which would bring her to the first time she noticed a change in their relationship. 

Dahlia learned soon enough to take his harshness with a grain of salt. She began to do everything in her power to annoy him, to make him break. It was the only way she would enjoy this experience, she concluded. She wanted to see what he really was like under all of that stone exterior.

_Was he soft inside, did he ever smile, did he get jokes?_

Although this may be a bit of an exaggeration, she had never actually seen him laugh, let alone smile, like really smile. She had only ever seen a chuckle or a lip twitch at most.

“Is that a gun in your trousers or are you just pleased to see me?” He barely flinched at her rude comment, but she did see the slightest change. He clenched his jaw tightly. Her goal wasn’t necessarily to make him laugh but more so to raise a reaction from him. Anything would do at this point.

She was rewarded, however, when she least expected it, during another session.

\---

Dahlia and Conrad were sparring.

He had taught her how to manoeuvre her body properly, various special moves, and tactical combat. They were in the middle of a sequence when Dahlia fruitlessly struck his chest. He stopped his movements and stood as still as a statue. Her hitting him made her feel like she was a kindergartener striking a fricking sumo wrestler. He didn’t even flinch.

“When fighting back, you mustn’t aim for the chest.”

She stopped sparring, sporting the most unamused look in the world. She blew a strand of hair out of her face in frustration.

“It’s ineffective,” he said. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her breasts.

“Really? I couldn’t tell, Cap.”

He clenched his jaw and ignored her remark before continuing.

“You should focus on the vulnerable areas, their weak spots.”

He proceeded to point to each with two fingers as he listed them off. “Go for the eyes, nose,” he placed his fingers against his neck, resting on his collarbones, “throat." He cleared his throat, "and especially if your attacker is male,” he placed both of his hands on his hips and let out a stern, deep breath, "the groin.”

Dahlia blushed slightly and silently nodded electing to neglect her snarky commentary.

“So, let’s practise.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

“I beg your pardon?”

He assumed his sparring stance, “time to put the student to the test. Don’t let me get anywhere near you. Use each vulnerable point to your advantage.”

Before she could say anything he swung at her. As much as she would hate to admit it, she had gotten better on her feet and had better reflex time due to his training.

He wasn’t a half-bad trainer, but she would never let him know that. 

Dahlia and Conrad fought. It was intense and extremely strenuous. Striking him in the face was easy enough. Of course, each time she made it close to either his eyes or nose, he nodded.

She had executed it.

Striking his throat was a bit of a challenge. His upper body was broad, and his neck was thick. It took a bit of precision to nail, which, if presented in a real situation, she would undoubtedly miss. Conrad remarked she would have to practise that with him later to improve.

The time finally came for the last vulnerable area on the list, _his groin._

For whatever reason, she just could not bring herself to do it! Conrad could tell. Her movements grew sloppy, and she wasn’t trying nearly hard enough.

He took it upon himself to remind her why they were fighting in the first place.

Without a struggle, he had her body pressed flush against his own. His large hand was wrapped around her throat, and he squeezed gently. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to remind her of the real dangers she could face in the future.

"In the real world, the bad guys are not nice. You have no idea what they would do to you. Focus and fight to survive. Understand?"

Dahlia was disoriented at best and nodded breathlessly. Conrad, however, took note of how her breath hitched, she whimpered, almost sounding like a moan, and squirmed against him. He firmly held the chokehold, keeping her in place. Dahlia’s hands instantly flew up to his arms as she tapped out.

He fought back a throaty groan.

“You were getting too sloppy. It was too easy. Let’s try again.” 

Despite his warning, her performance was still half-assed at best.

When he had decided he wasn’t going to entertain her meek attempts, he had her pinned to the ground in three seconds flat, her cheek pressed against the floor. She gasped as he held her arms behind her back and pressed his palm down against her lower back.

“You have managed to utilise each technique with ease, except the last. What are you doing, and why are you hesitating? Hesitate in the real world, and you will die.”

She groaned and wriggled in his grasp. He finally let her go, and she stood up, slightly dazed.

“Even though I have a bone to pick with you, I don’t want to hurt you,” she conceded playfully, and she actually saw a small smile form on his lips! Also, he chuckled!

That was progress, _right?_

“You won’t. Don’t worry. Just follow my lead, similar to a choreographed dance.” She hesitated, and he noticed.

“Do you trust me?” He asked with his arms crossed and that stern look back again.

She exhaled shakily and nodded. As much as they had their differences, she did trust him. He was her bodyguard after all, and he never presented her a reason not to trust him. So, yes, she did trust him.

“Then you can, and you will do this. I believe in you. Now come on.”

Dahlia took a deep breath before the two resumed their scuffle. Just like he said would happen, she was able to do it.

“See?” He grinned breathlessly and the two detangled from one another.

“That wasn’t too bad,” and neither are you, she confessed sheepishly. She kept the latter of that statement hidden and unvoiced. 

And this is how their relationship continued.

\---

Dahlia walked into the private gym to find her Captain skipping rope.

She leaned against the door frame and admired him. She didn’t necessarily have to like him to appreciate his physique. He was ripped, packing and built like a god. She ogled him with a small smirk on her lips. His biceps, which sheened lightly, flexed; his body recoiled with each leap. His lips were pursed as he exhaled in a staccato fashion, his breath coming out jagged.

He didn’t outright reprimand her, given he was still in the middle of his skips, but his glare made her giggle.

He looked like an angry pufferfish with an angular jaw. She sometimes wondered where she came up with this crap.

Dahlia pretended not to understand his silent admonition. When his skips finally came to a halt, he inhaled and exhaled deeply and took a long greedy drink of his water.

“You were staring.” He finally stated breathlessly.

“Yes, and you were skipping rope.” He quirked his eyebrow condescendingly.

Dahlia ignored his confusion and began to stretch.

“Are we done stating the obvious Captain Conrad?” He huffed and rolled his eyes.

She saw his jaw clench as he grit his teeth, clearly fighting the urge to retort.

“Be ready in five. It’s time to spar.”

And so, they did.

After a quick warm-up session, the two began to furiously combat. Conrad noticed that Dahlia had improved significantly in the short month they had been working together. Although his compliment would go unvoiced, he was impressed.

Dahlia’s resilience, technique and sheer skill managed to knock Conrad off his feet, _literally_.

She straddled him, pinning him against the floor.

“I’m sorry, is that all you’ve got… James?” Dahlia had never used his first name, she hadn't dared.

Her little victory had her feeling confident and a little bit cocky.

Conrad was quick to flip them over and had Dahlia pinned to the floor beneath them in three seconds flat. It seemed like it was a talent of his, especially given he had already done this to her before.

He once again wrapped his large palm around her neck and squeezed, this time a bit harder than the last. The pressure wasn’t too much to bear and certainly not enough to hurt her, but definitely, enough to arouse her.

A wave of déjà vu flood over the two.

“You're just gonna lie there, underneath me? You're enjoying this, right? Is this fun for you?” He questioned her with a husky voice.

Conrad felt Dahlia swallow, the movement of her throat vibrated against his palm. When she didn’t answer him, he squeezed a quiet moan from her throat.

“Who would have thought...you like this, don’t you, girl? I noticed the way you seized up beneath my grasp the first time, but this is purely desired, is it not? Tell me what you want from me, Dahlia.”

He actually addressed her by her first name. It made her shiver in all of the right places.

“You said I don’t know how the bad guys would treat me in the real world. Show me,” she whispered up to him seductively.

Her insinuation sent naughty ideas straight down to his cock.

“And with all due respect, just fuck me, Captain.” Those words were all it took for Conrad to lose control.

He leant down and kissed her with great fervour. His hands raked all over her body as his groin dug into her hips.

“I am going to fuck you into that wall, and you are going to love every goddamn second of it.” He pulled away from her, and the two got up.

Dahlia was slightly dazed, but Conrad was fully alert. The two were back on each other in seconds.

Dahlia ran her fingers through his hair, and Conrad dragged his fingers over her abdomen. She moaned as he sucked her bottom lip. She felt his considerable erection press into her thigh, which gave her a naughty idea. She slipped her fingers beneath his shirt and took it off.

“Conrad,” she moaned against his lips before pulling away.

“What was that piece of advice you gave me? Always aim for the groin?”

She loosened her grip on him and slowly sank to her knees. She looked up at him with a confident smirk.

“Don't forget to tell me this is a bad idea,” he muttered mindlessly as he stroked her cheek.

“This is a bad idea,” she admitted breathlessly.

Conrad immediately stopped what he was doing.

“I said this is a bad idea, not to stop.” 

Dahlia pulled down his shorts and took out his cock. She had to admit, his length was a bit intimidating, and he noticed.

“Not quite the gun you were expecting?” He questioned her condescendingly.

“I’m locked and loaded, darling.” She giggled, definitely not expecting the out-of-character joke come from him.

She leaned closer to his shaft and placed a gentle kiss to his tip. He shuddered and placed his hand on her head.

For once, she was in control, and she liked it. She planned on using that to her advantage. She took her own sweet time exploring his cock. She had only kissed and kitten-licked his shaft, yet to take him in her mouth. The groans falling from his lips alerted her to his impatience, but she paid no mind. She was going to enjoy this, and he would have to work for his release.

“Suck it already.” He commanded her through clenched teeth. His jaw was set impatiently. She tried to suppress her arrogant smile, but she couldn’t help it. It was nice to have power over him for once.

She finally licked her lips, wetting them with her saliva and began to lightly suck his head.

He gasped quietly, and his grip on her ponytail tightened significantly. She swirled her tongue around the blunt tip, her slurping sounding obscene in the otherwise quiet room. Dahlia ran her tongue over his slit repeatedly, collecting the gushing precum. She expertly lathered his shaft with her tongue, sucking gently. He impatiently bucked his hips into her mouth and pressed her further onto his length.

She was starting to lose control, and he was taking his pleasure greedily. He tightly gripped her ponytail and thrust his length further down her throat.

“That’s it, baby. Relax your throat around my cock. What a good girl.” He grunted as her throat fluttered around his length, before creating a tight pressurised seal around his tip. Dahlia’s eyes teared up as he hit the back of her throat. She struggled and gagged. She grabbed onto his meaty thighs and squeezed them.

“I know Dahlia, but you’re doing so good for me. Just like that.” He seemed to open up more during sex than all of their sessions combined. She should suck his dick more often, she thought. 

She hollowed her cheeks and began to suction around his length.

She was embarrassed by her drooling and her overall dishevelled appearance, but Conrad didn’t seem to mind one bit. It made his cock jerk against her tongue. He ran his thumb along her hairline and caressed her face, before placing his palm on the back of her head. His thighs began to tremble, and his balls tightened. His chest rose and fell dramatically as he tried to stall his climax.

Although he was thoroughly enjoying her mouth, if he was going to finish, it should be in her tight cunt.

“Dahlia,” he was cut off by the jolt of pleasure that wracked his groin. Dahlia had pushed him over the edge, her tongue massaging his veins, her mouth sucking his length and her teary eyes locked with his. The sight alone was enough to make him cum, and he did, hard. She had held him in place as he shot ropes of cum down her throat. He let out a throaty groan before slumping against the wall.

He was breathless.

Conrad ran his fingers along her cheek and wiped away the tears that managed to escape. Dahlia finally eased herself off of his length, licking her lips. The string of saliva connecting the two only made the fire in his loins reignite.

“Fuck, Dahlia.” She stood up and smirked, wiping her lips clean.

Before she could regain her footing, Conrad had Dahlia pressed against the wall. 

“It’s not on my resume, but I did learn a thing or two about pleasuring a woman whilst abroad.”

He placed his palm against her lips, covering her mouth. He quirked an eyebrow, dominantly and spoke.

“Not a word out of you.” With his other hand, he slowly reached down and dipped his fingers into her underwear. He began to play with her, rolling her clit between his fingers.

“I was right. You were enjoying that, you naughty girl. Did sucking me off make you so wet, little girl?”

She gasped quietly against his hand and nodded, her eyes fluttering shut.

He continued to play with her before inserting a finger. She gasped, and his palm stifled her small moan.

Dahlia was wet and eagerly clenched around his finger. He fingered her at a delicious pace, eyeing her every reaction deviously. Dahlia panted frantically against his palm.

All of a sudden, he thrust two fingers into her, roughly working her in a come hither motion. She moaned against his palm, whimpering at his ministrations.

Eager for more friction, Dahlia thrust against his hand, desperately fucking herself on his fingers. He smiled wickedly, pleased with her reaction to him.

It was something Dahlia had been thinking about since the day he had his hand clamped over her mouth. His hands were exceptionally large, and his fingers were long. She couldn’t help but imagine what they would feel like around her throat, let alone in her pussy.

She was so close to hitting her climax when he removed his fingers. The smug look on his face made her all the more frustrated.

She wanted to cum, she _needed_ to cum.

He had her strip her shirt before continuing.

“There is something else I haven’t taught you as of yet, Dahlia." He inched closer to her neck and sucked a light hickey beneath her ear, before whispering, "That would be bringing your enemies to their knees.”

He removed his palm from her mouth and settled for her hip as he kneeled to the ground.

He kissed her middle and traced the ridge of her abdomen with his tongue. He kissed her mound gently before finally reaching her core. Dahlia was shaking in his grasp. Conrad smiled up at her before throwing her leg over his shoulder. He dove in, tightly grasping her thigh. Dahlia struggled to remain upright and laced her fingers through his hair for support.

“Conrad, please,” she moaned as he viciously tongued her fluttering cunt.

He took no heed to her desperate call and threw her other leg over his shoulder, caging himself between her legs. She pressed his face into her centre, squeezing her thighs in pleasure. She couldn’t control herself, not when his tongue was so attentive and relentless. She trembled as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. She watched his muscles flex as he held tightly onto her bottom.

Although she had wanted him to fuck her today, he was her bodyguard, they could have a quickie another day. His tongue was a _glorious_ replacement for now.

“Cum for me, darling.” Conrad’s words vibrated throughout her core and his deep-chested chuckle tickled her clit. She gasped as she came on his tongue.

If there is anything Conrad learned in his lifetime, it was not to waste your resources.

He lapped at the climax flowing from between her thighs like a starved man in the wilderness. 

When he finally set her down and pulled away, Dahlia wobbled on her feet. She had never experienced an orgasm quite like that one. It made her wonder what it would be like if he fucked her.

“Are you satisfied, Dahlia?”

He questioned her as he pushed his body against her own, backing them into the wall.

“Oh my gosh, you’re,” she cut herself off, in disbelief.

He was erect, yet again, pressed against her thigh.

“It takes great endurance to be in my line of work, darling.” He suckled the skin on her neck.

“Clearly you’re not satisfied. Talk about insatiability,” she muttered.

He chuckled against her throat and agreed with her statement.

“Tell me what you want Dahlia.”

Without hesitation, she replied, “I want you to show me why they used to call you Captian, Mr Conrad.” 

It was truly something Dahlia wanted to know since the first time they met. Conrad was pleased with her response.

He picked her up and set her against the wall as he teased her entrance with his tip. His cock was swollen, all the blood in his body, residing in his engorged member.

“Beg for it. Beg for my cock, little girl. The slick slide of my cock in your tight little cunt, beg for it.” He growled into her ear, akin to a primitive animal from the wild.

“Fuck me… oh yes, captain, please… fuck me” 

Dahlia's words made his patience wear thin. All pretences were broken the moment he was sheathed within her. His desire to torture her pussy slowly had faded into a raw ache to fuck her cunt well and proper. His biceps bulged as he clutched her thigh.

“Oh Captain,” she breathlessly moaned into his ear, sending shivers down his arched spine.

James had never been one for fetishising his title, but hearing it tumble so effortlessly from her lips, made his cock twitch inside of her. He wrapped his other hand around her throat, squeezing, as he continued to surge his hips into her.

“See Dahlia? What did I tell you from the beginning?” He grunted as he thrust into her animalistically.

“Your pulse has accelerated, and your skin is hotter than midday in the Amazon,” he murmured against her skin as he sucked her pulse point.

“I can feel the dull beats against my fingertips. Darling, how do I excite you so?" He went on breathlessly as he nuzzled her breasts.

"Your heart rate has increased; I can feel it pound against my own chest. If I listened closely enough, I'm almost certain I could hear it hammer in time with my thrust.”

Dahlia moaned and pushed back against him, fucking herself on his shaft. In all her time working with him, she never would have expected such enticing dirty talk. Coming from him, it sounded forbidden, naughty and worth the wait.

“I could hear your breath falter each time I hit that sweet spot within you. Yes, darling, let go for me.” She all but screeched as she orgasmed hard, clenching down on his cock. He quickly clamped his large palm over her mouth, dulling the sinful sounds spilling from her lips. He drove his cock forward in a few more frantic thrusts, her cunt seriously milking him of his worth, before releasing.

“You responded so well to me,” he groaned into her neck. 

After a minute of post-coital bliss, Conrad gently placed her back onto the ground. She held onto him for support, her legs still wobbling like a newborn.

“My muscles are going to be so sore tomorrow," she chuckled awkwardly.

"I didn’t expect our lesson to turn out like that,” she admitted with red cheeks.

The smug bastard simply shrugged, as he tucked himself away and pulled his shorts up.

“It was bound to happen, Dahlia.” She huffed and retorted while fixing her attire. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean, mister?”

She had her hands placed on her hips, with attitude.

“It means you gave into your body’s natural urge,” he responded matter-of-factly as he chuckled.

“Oh right, to fight or flight,” she rolled her eyes and conceded.

“Not quite, darling. To fight or fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I just made science a bit more fun for everyone!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
